prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimiya Sora
|kanji = 黄宮そら|gender = Female|hair = Brown (Sora) Amber (Cure Citrine) Dark Orange with a brown ombré (Ember)|eyes = Grey|theme = Orange|power = Fire (Ember) Storms (Cure Citrine)|season = Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!|debut = MiJePC01 (as Ember) MiJePC24 (as Sora/Cure Citrine)|seiyuu = Shibuya Azuki|age = 15 (as Ember) 17 (as Sora/Cure Citrine)|born = 4th July|home = Nijigoboshi|relations = Unnamed Parents Kimiya Tsubasa (younger sister)|alter_ego = Cure Citrine|weapon = Citrine Rapier}} '|黄宮そら}} is one of the main characters of [[Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!|''Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!]]. Originally known as the antagonist '''Ember', Sora is Tsubasa's older sister. She is an upbeat and immature girl trying to forget her misdeeds as Ember. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the gemstone of true souls. Her theme color is orange. History Appearance When she was Ember, she had short, dark orange hair with a brown ombré and pupiless grey eyes. Her wear consisted of an amber midriff baring top, dark grey jeggings and carrot orange boots. Personality When she was Ember, she was a harsh and cold-hearted girl with nothing but a heart of darkness as rumoured by the other antagonists. After being purified, Sora is now an upbeat and immature girl trying to forget her misdeeds as Ember. She is also adventurous and an ambitious girl. Relationships Cure Citrine is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sora who controls the power of storms while representing the true soul with her theme color being orange. To transform, Sora needs her Crystal Pin and needs to shout "[[Pretty Cure, Crystalline Makeover!|''Pretty Cure, Crystalline Makeover!]]". Her main attack is Citrine Hurricane. In [[MiJePC29|''episode 29]], she obtains the Citrine Rapier which allows her to perform Citrine Cyclone. Transformation Attacks Etymology Songs Sora's voice actress, Shibuya Azuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Nitta Emi (the voice actress of Kumozora Haruko), Kubo Yurika (the voice actress of Hazawa Midori), Iida Riho (the voice actress of Akano Akiko), Nanjo Yoshino (the voice actress of Kimiya Tsubasa) and later Hirano Aya (the voice actress of Ishibayashi Sumire) and Horie Yui (the voice actress of Mizubashi Umi). Solo * True♥Sparkling∞Infinity Duet/Group Trivia * Sora is the first Villain turned Pretty Cure to physically grow in age after being purified, ageing from 15 (as Ember) to 17 (as Sora) * She is the 4th Pretty Cure who used to be an antagonist after Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion, Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat and Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet. * She shares her voice actress, Shibuya Azuki, with Dorothy West from the PriPara![[w:c:pripara| Franchise]]. * Her birthday is on the 4th July, making her zodiac Gemini. * She is the fourth oldest Pretty Cure after Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight, Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron and Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat who are all 17. Gallery Kimiya Sora.png|Official (half body) Profile of Sora Cure Citrine.png|Official (half body) Profile of Cure Citrine References Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! Future Rhythm! Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! Future Rhythm! Characters